La défensive
by alea holmes
Summary: Esmé est étrange, Carlisle a peur, une soirée, une conversation, une chanson. Post-Révelation, sur une chanson de Michel Sardou.


Voilà ma nouvelle fic'! Ecrite sur plusieurs mois... Manque de timing et perte de l'inspiration oblige. Rien de tel qu'un petit blocage pour pouvoir écrire... non, non je plaisante!

Carlisle/Esmé bien sûr. Sur une chanson de Michel Sardou... Pour toi Nath!

Bises à vous deux les filles. Merci à MarG d'avoir le temps de me corriger en dépit de sa surchage de travail. T'es la meilleure des bêta! ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV Carlisle**

Quelque chose ne va… C'est un fait certain, avéré. Mais quoi ? Grande question. J'ignore comment nous sommes arrivés là. Tout était si parfait… Je fais les cent pas dans mon bureau. La paperasse attend que je m'occupe d'elle mais je n'ai pas le cœur, ni l'esprit à le faire. Ma chérie… que se passe-t-il ? Depuis quelques temps, elle m'évite. Nous nous croisons à peine. Je rentre elle part, je pars elle rentre. Nous ne faisons que partager notre lit, quelques instants de paix, allongés en silence sans rien dire. Juste le fait de savourer sa présence. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce silence, ce mur entre nous ? Est-ce les enfants ? Mais Rose et Emmet sont partis pour un énième voyage de noces en Afrique australe, Alice et Jasper, sont en Grèce. Et Bella et Edward dans leur cottage avec Nessie. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle comme cela ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je dit ? Quand ? Où ? Voilà près d'un siècle que nous sommes mariés et… c'est la première fois qu'elle est comme cela avec moi. Pourquoi ?

« Docteur Cullen ?

Je sursaute et me retourne. Une infirmière est dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai frappé mais vous n'avez pas répondu alors… Nous avons un patient, un homme blessé par balle. Tout le monde est au bloc. »

Pas besoin de plus. Reléguant mes inquiétudes, je fonce m'occuper du patient en question, tout en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Charlie. Bella ne le supporterait pas, ni Nessie. Lorsque j'arrive au bloc, tout le monde est déjà prêt. L'opération commence aussitôt. Me permettant pour un temps d'oublier mon désarroi.

****

« Docteur Cullen ?

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois, refoulant une envie de trucider la personne qui dérangeait mes cogitations une nouvelle fois. J'avais pourtant expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé sauf une urgence.

_ Oui ? Aurais-je oublié mon tour de consultations ?

_ Non, non ce n'est pas ça. Non. Mais vos enfants sont là. Ils veulent vous voir.

Mes enfants ? Ils ne viennent jamais me voir à l'hôpital. Trop dangereux, surtout pour Bella et Jasper. Il faut qu'il y une urgence pour qu'ils viennent ici.

_ C'est urgent ! lance Edward après avoir lu dans mes pensées.

L'infirmière s'écarte et je les vois au grand complet entrer en file indienne dans mon bureau. Celle-ci s'éclipse et nous laisse en famille.

_ Je vous croyais en voyage ! lançai-je aux quatre concernés.

_ Devant l'urgence de la situation nous sommes tous revenus, fit Rosalie. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment ça « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » ?

_ Entre Maman et toi, fit Edward. Nous vous voyons.

_ Carlisle, fait ma benjamine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Esmé ? Vous ne vous parlez, c'est limite si vous vous croisez, plus de câlins, rien.

_ Ce n'est rien, une crise de couple.

_ Crise de couple ? lance Alice. Cela fait près d'un siècle que vous êtes mariés. Aucune dispute, aucun cri, rien. Même à cause de nous. »

Je reste silencieux devant leurs visages interrogatifs. Je sens aussi l'inquiétude de Jasper qui n'arrive pas à la retenir.

****

**POV Jasper**

« Je… j'ai l'impression de perdre votre mère…

Carlisle dit cette phrase dans un souffle, y mettant toute son angoisse. C'est la première fois que nous le sentons si démuni. Il est vrai que quand il s'agit d'Esmé, notre père perd toute rationalité. Nous échangeons des regards inquiets, perdus. Je sens mes frères et sœurs perplexe. Les crises de couples nous en avons tous eu une, un jour ou l'autre. Plus ou moins violente, plus ou moins grave. Mais dans ce cas, nous nous tournons toujours vers nos parents pour savoir que faire. Et là…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Emmet.

_ Je… nous ne… je… elle… Dis-leur Edward.

_ Plus de communication, en gros, répond ce dernier.

_ Mais… fait Emmet. C'est…

_ Invraisemblable, termine Rosalie.

Edward et Bella échangent un regard.

_ Pourquoi n'essayez-vous de lui parler ? propose Bella.

_ Non. Elle ne veut pas.

_ Avez-vous déjà essayé ? rétorqua ma belle-sœur. Non. Alors essayez.

_ Bella a raison, assène ma femme. Il faut qu'Esmé et toi parliez. Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette situation.

_ Mais comment lui dire ?

En effet…

_ Tu n'as quand même pas peur de Maman ? demande Emmet. C'est la personne la plus douce et patiente qui soit !

_ C'est vrai, fait Alice. Pour qu'elle n'ait pas encore étranglé Emmet avec toutes les bêtises qu'il fait c'est qu'elle a une patience d'ange. Alors fonce ! Tu nous as toujours dit que parler était le meilleur moyen de régler les conflits. Mets tes conseils en pratique !

_ Alice est dans le vrai, fait Rosalie. Allez, va parler à Esmé. Et rentre tôt pour une fois. »

****

**POV Carlisle**

Lorsque je rentre quelques heures plus tard, la villa est déserte. J'entends chantonner dans notre chambre. Déposant ma sacoche et ma veste dans l'entrée, je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers et retrouve ma femme à son bureau, penchée sur une feuille blanche. Doucement, je la prends dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Carlisle !

Elle se retourne et je l'embrasse aussitôt. Notre étreinte se poursuit, pourtant je sens une résistance.

_ Que fais-tu de beau ? lui demandai-je en m'écartant pour me changer

_ Je travaille, me répond-elle avant de se replonger dans son travail.

Je me laisse tomber sur notre lit… nous y avons vécu tant de choses magnifiques. Pourtant tout semble fini. Bel et bien fini…

****

La soirée se passa tranquillement, les enfants étaient tous chez Bella et Edward. Nous avions la maison pour nous seuls. Je voulais parler à Esmé, mais comment lui faire part de mon malaise ? Finalement je préférai me taire. Garder tout cela pour moi. Nous étions allongés dans notre lit, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, j'ai un livre dans les mains et ma femme son carnet de croquis et un crayon. J'aurais aimé la prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'ose pas. Et si elle me rejette ?

_ Chérie…

_ Hum…

_ Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Pas de réponse. Rien, même pas un murmure. Je soupire. Mes yeux me piquent. J'aurais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Mon amour… Il faut que je lui parle. Que nous débloquions cette situation avant que mon pire cauchemar ne se réalise

_ Chérie, quelque chose ne va ?

Pas de réponse.

___ Mon amour, tu peux me parler, tu le sais.

_ Rien, me répondit-elle, toujours blottie dans son coin du lit. Il n'y a rien !

_ Esmé… _Au bout du lit il y a ton corps_

_Moi j'ai un livre et toi tu crayonnes encore. _

_Je tourne une page encore_

_Je te sens sur la défensive…_

_ Je vais te dire ce qui se passe, fait-elle en se tournant vers moi. _Derrière ce bonheur qui tient_

_Je vais te dire c'qui nous arrive_

_On s'habitue et ça m'ennuie_

_ On s'habitue ?

_ Tu ne vois donc pas ? fait-elle surprise. Pas de changements, rien ! Nous ne faisons rien !

_ Mais…Je ne comprends pas…_ Je t'aime tu m'aimes tout va très bien_

_Près de cent ans main dans la main_.

****

**POV Esmé** :

« Laisse tomber.

Je me retourne, coupant court à cette conversation. La main qu'il avait posée sur moi se retire. Je coupe la lampe et glisse un rapide « bonne nuit ».

Le silence me répond. Il ne réagit. Suis-je en train de le perdre ? Ou de me perdre ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus où j'en suis. Mon carnet git, inerte à côté de moi. Vide. A l'inverse de ma tête. Tant de pensées, d'émotions.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il n'a pas bougé. Mon mari, mon époux. Celui qui m'a appris l'amour. Celui que j'aime pourtant…

_ _Tu joues très bien l'indifférence_

_Tu ne me dis pas ta souffrance_

_Fais-moi la guerre pas le silence_

_Je te sens sur la défensive_

_Dis-moi où j'en suis dans ta vie_

_Tes yeux sont ouverts dans le noir_

_Je n'sais plus où va ton regard_

_On te croirait sur le départ_

_Cette envie de voir l'autre rive,_

_Peut-être que c'est moi qui t'ennuie ?_

_ Ce n'est pas toi…

_ Alors quoi ? Chérie…

__ Sommes-nous heureux ?_

Ma question le prend au dépourvu.

_ _Question fatale_.

_ _Bien sûr que non_, rétorque-t-il_. Nous sommes heureux._

___ Carlisle, regarde-nous. Oui, nous sommes mariés, oui je t'aime. Ne me reproche pas le contraire. Mais, tu le vois bien ! _Tu sais très bien qu'à la finale_

_On vit ensemble mais plus à deux._

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre, me dit-il doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je… j'ai trop besoin de toi. Qu'ai-je fait ?

_ Ce n'est pas toi, c'est nous. J'ai l'impression que notre amour s'est endormi… _C'était si fort la première fois_

_Quel nom portait ce jardin-là ? _

_Tu t'souviens pas d'la première fois ?_

_ Bien sûr que si… J'ai l'impression de te perdre, Esmé. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ce serait trop bête. Je t'aime Esmé. Depuis quand ne te l'ai-je pas dit ? Trop longtemps… Pourtant… J'ai l'impression que tu es sur le point de partir, de me quitter…

Il m'attrape les mains et les serre.

_ Ne pars pas mon ange. S'il te plait, ne t'en vas. Reste… reste encore un peu…

Il me lâches les mains, se cache le visage dedans. Son agitation est perceptible. Il soupire, puis fixe ses yeux d'ambre dans les miens. Ils reflètent la tempête, la peur qui l'habitent. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

_ _Pourquoi me viennent ces idées-là ?_

_Je t'aime tu m'aimes ça va de soi_

_Autrement nous n'serions plus là._

_ _Je vais te dire c'qui nous arrive_

_On oublie tout et ça m'ennuie._

****

**POV Carlisle**

_ Boston, 1933, le parc en face de mon cabinet. Tu vivais dans la maison juste en face avec ton mari. Nous nous sommes croisés pour la première fois là-bas. Tu jouais avec tes nièces dans la neige. Yellowknife, 1937, notre mariage… dans une chapelle vide, avec Edward pour témoin. Il pleuvait des cordes. Tu étais ravissante dans ta robe crème à liseré bordeaux. Tes cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, tu portais un collier de perles roses, offertes par lui… _Si l'on tentait la récidive ?_

Elle me regarde, surprise. Je souris et l'embrasse doucement.

_ Ton île, notre première nuit… _Si l'on rejouait la première nuit ?_

****

**POV Bella** :

Le silence nous accueille, lorsque nous pénétrons dans la villa. Personne à l'horizon. Emmet appelle mais le vide nous répond. Sans tarder, nous commençons une exploration. La voiture de Carlisle n'est plus là. Mais celle d'Esmé oui. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'est là. Alors ? Rose trouve la réponse. Une enveloppe nous attend sur la table de la salle à manger. L'écriture d'Esmé… Une horrible peur nous assaille. Non. Non, ce ne pas être ça. Non… impossible.

« Je n'ai rien vu, fait Alice. Je l'aurais su.

_ Je n'ai rien lu non plus, ajoute Edward. Non… Impossible.

_ Un instant, fait Jasper, tentant de calmer notre peur. Ecoutez Rose.

_ « _Mes enfants, rassurez-vous, il ne se passe rien de grave. Votre père et moi avons décidé de prendre quelques vacances. Nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps nous partons. Faites attention à vous. Embrassez Nessie. Maman._ »

_ Regardez, une seconde lettre, fait Emmet en s'en emparant. C'est l'écriture de Carlisle. Ecoutez !

« _Merci pour tout._ »

_ Tout est bien qui finit bien, conclut Alice.


End file.
